


1st Day of Halloween

by E_Bel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross wants his boyfriend to be involved, Dream probably regrets ever missing Nightmare, Ever - Freeform, Halloween Inspired, I don't have Halloween in my country, I don't know what you do, I'm Sorry, Ink is banned from all JR functions, Ink just wants to sleep, Ink should not be left alone with people, M/M, Nightmare is crazy about Halloween, birthday fic, kind of, that's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Bel/pseuds/E_Bel
Summary: Ink just wants to sleep but it's the first day of October. And the Halloween spirit can't be avoided.





	1st Day of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzureNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureNight/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic that I wrote for AzureNight. It's late, I'm sorry about that. I honestly don't know what goes on for Halloween, all I know if what I've seen from posts from people who live in the USA, so I did the best with what little I do know. Sorry if I'm grossly off the mark, but I hope you enjoy anyways.

"Cross, fuck off. I'm sleeping." There wasn't even a pause from the hands that shook him back and forth. Ink groaned and flapped a hand blindly at his part-time nuisance/full-time boyfriend. The hands left Ink's body to grab his hand, tugging him over to face his assailant. Ink gave a tired glare over the pillow at his beaming boyfriend and raised an eyebrow at his outfit.

"Already? It's only the first day of October." Cross pouted and adjusted the pirate hat on his head. The costume seemed to be of pretty decent make, including a sword on Cross' hip that Ink hoped with low expectations was fake. Dream was going to blow a gasket if it was real.

"Nightmare insisted, and I think I look pretty darn good. I'm thinking for it to be my costume for the Halloween parties. Think it'll work?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ink gave the unenthusiastic response along with a tired nod before rolling back over. He groaned when Cross started shaking him again. "Cross, please let me sleep."

"I could have gotten you up at midnight like Nightmare did to me...and everyone else nearby. If I have to pick out my costume already, then so do you."

"I'm sure Dream enjoyed that wake-up call," Ink grumbled. Cross didn't cease shaking him and Ink finally sat up with a groan. "Why am  _ I _ being punished for who  _ you _ chose as your best friend?" Cross grabbed hold of his hand again and began tugging him with a grin on his face.

"Because you made the mistake of dating me and misery loves company. Also, I want to see what you're wearing. Nightmare thinks the two of us should match for the parties."

"Cross," Ink levelled a tired, unamused glare at the other skeleton. "I've been banned from both JR Halloween parties." That made Cross stumble and he paused, looking at Ink.

"From  _ both _ ?" Ink nodded in response and Cross gaped. "Why?"

"I got banned from the early-hours party because I kept 'traumatising the children'," Ink made sarcastic air quotes as he talked. "And I got banned from the adult's party because I kept laughing at Dream and all the drunk people who kept hitting on him." Cross snorted.

"I would laugh too. I want to see that now." Cross dropped Ink's hand and sat next to him on the bed. "So, what do you do on Halloween now?"

"I grab a bowl of popcorn and the security camera feed and laugh at Dream and all the drunk people hitting on him from the comfort of my couch." That drew a laugh from Cross and Ink gave a slight smile at the sight. Cross leaned against his shoulder with a grin.

"Mind if I join you for your Halloween celebration?" Ink gave a huff, but he was still smiling.

"If you insist." He intertwined their hands and let out a yawn. He leaned against Cross, faintly smiling. "I think I want you to come too." Cross' grin beamed ever brighter and the two sat in comfort on the bed.

"But for real, about your Halloween costume?"

"You think I can get away with just sticking a pumpkin on my head?"

"I think Nightmare might take that as a personal insult."

"Nightmare cares that much, he can fight me."

"...I think I'll let you two settle this without me."


End file.
